Back on Waverly Place!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex returns to Waverly Place to visit Max and Harper...


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this story...**

* * *

**Back on Waverly Place!**

**Alex's POV.**

My name's Alexandra Russo, but most people call me Alex. These days I live with my husband Mason and our daughter Bella in London, England. Now I'm back in New York for my vacation. Back on Waverly Place, where I used to live as a teenager. Wow! Things sure are different around here!

After I became the new family-wizard and Justin took over as Headmaster at Wiz-Tech my other bro Max became the owner of the family's sandwich-shop here on Waverly Place. The last time I was here ( 14 years ago ) the place looked like it always had, but now...

The outside of the shop has fancy silver-walls and a big neon-light sign in red and blue above the entrance says: 'Master Maximilian's Hot Sandwiches'.

The doors to the shop are automatic glass-doors with a big black 'M' on them.

As I enter the shop there are more differences. The tables are now painted in gold and the chairs are made of black ebony hardwood and the floor is made of glass.

There are cool disco-lights on and soft music from the 1970's are playing on the old-fashioned jukebox in the corner of the room.

Suddenly Max sees me from the other side of the room.

"Alex! I haven't seen you for years. Welcome to my sandwich-shop..." says Max as he walk up to me.

"Hi, Max! You have really put your own touch on the place." says I with a smile.

"Yeah! Do you like it, Alex?" says Max.

"I don't know what do say. It's eh...special." says I.

"Okey! Good enough..." says Max as he give me a hug. "It is soo nice to see you again."

"The same, Max. The shop's doin' fine I guess..." says I.

"Yup! The cash keeps rollin' in every day." says Max.

Now I see how different and more mature Max looks like. He's adopted a more Justin-like style when it comes to clothes, wearing dark jeans, a cool dark-green shirt and black leather shoes. It looks good on him.

"Mason and Bella couldn't come. Mason had work to do and Bella didn't wanna be away from her friends." says I.

"Too bad. I'll see 'em next time then." says Max.

"Yeah!" says I with a smirk.

"So, Alex...can I get you a sandwich. Today we're havin' a special. Buy an extra large Master Max's Mega-Mushroom sandwich and get a free beer." says Max.

"You sell beer with the sandwiches now?" says I surprised as my jaw almost hit the floor. We never served alcoholic drinks back in the old days.

"Sure! I got the license to do so only two months ago. You can't believe how much more customers I've had each day ever since." says Max.

"Okey, but since I'm your older sister shouldn't I get a meal for free?" says I.

"You're right, sis! What do you want?" says Max with a smile.

"Get me your specialty." says I in a nice friendly tone as I sit down by a table.

"One Maximilian's Power-Sandwich with extra-hot beef comin' right up." says Max as he had back into the kitchen.

Soon he returns with my sandwich and a large glass of beer.

"Here you go, Alex. A house-special and a jumbo-beer." says Max.

"Oh, looks tasty!" says I and I mean it. I take a bite.

"Good, huh?" says Max with confidence.

"Yummy!" says I in a childish lame tone. The sandwich taste very very good.

"Cool that you love it." says Max.

I look around the room and see how much people there are in here.

"Wow, Max! The place is popular. I've never seen this much people in here ever before." says I.

"I know! We're 9 people workin' here and there's still so much to do for all of us." says Max.

"You should hire some more skilled people then." says I.

"Yeah! We'll talk later. So many sandwiches to make." says Max as he run back to the kitchen.

Two hours later Max close the shop for the day.

Max and I head upstairs to the living room to talk.

As we enter the living room a big smile appear on my face. It look almost the same as last time. The only new thing is the dark-brown leather couch and the big iron-table.

We sit down and start to talk.

"So, Alex..." says Max. "What do you do these days?"

"I work in luxurious fashion-store during the day and at night I'm doin' wizard-stuff." says I.

"Sounds nice!" says Max.

"It's perfect!" says a very happy me.

"Good for you, sis." says Max.

"And you...any girfriend or wife?" says I with a little cute smile and a soft sensual voice.

"No! I dated this cool girl from Chicago a few years ago, but it wasn't that serious. We met in a club and both of us were a bit drunk. The only reason we kept seein' each other for 3 and a half months was so I would look cool with a hot chick. Nothing since I broke up with her." says Max.

"Too bad. So you live here alone?" says I.

"Yes, I live alone. It's lonely at times, but I don't have much time for a love-life anyway now that the shop's doin' so great." says Max.

"Too much work and no romance can't be good for anyone. Even Justin take time off from his job as Headmaster once a month to spend time with Juliet at their special secret love-hideout. Wherever that is." says I with a smile.

"Guess I need a vacation, but who's gonna take care of the shop while I'm gone?" says Max.

"You could promote one of your employees to assistant shop-manager so he or she can take care of the place while you take some time off." says I.

"Hank's been workin' here longer than the others and he always do an awesome job so he would be perfect." says Max. "Thanks for the suggestion, Alex."

"No problem, Max. It was only nice to help." says I.

"How long are you gonna stay, Alex?" says Max.

"Just a week. I can't be away from Mason and Bella for too long." says I in a calm mature tone.

"One week is better than nothing!" says Max.

"Wait a sec..." says I. "Can I sleep here or do you want me to get a room at a hotel or something?"

"Hotel...? Why? You can sleep in your old room. It's a little different than last time you were in there, but I'm sure you'll find it okey." says Max.

"As long as I've got a bed to sleep in and a roof above my head I'm okey." says I. Now that I'm a mature adult woman I don't care so much about havin' fancy things like I used to during my teen-years. I have much more simple needs now.

"Good!" says Max.

The next day I go for a walk around the Waverly Place-area. Many new shops have opened since last time I was here 14 years ago. A new cool men's clothing-store, a shop that sells artwork and similar things and an antique shop that sells old rare books and classic magazines from the 1970's and 1980's.

As I look at the sign above the antique shop I almost can't believe my eyes. It says: 'Harper's rare books and magazines - You are most welcome!'.

I enter the shop and smile when I see my best friend. "Harps! Long time no see! How are you don' these days?" says I as I walk up to Harper and give her a hug.

"Alexandra! I'm doin' fine or better than fine, actually. So nice to see you." says Harper with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Harper." says I.

"Cool shop, huh?" says Harper.

"Absolutely! I love it!" says I.

"Good that think so, Alexandra." says Harper.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you have your own shop, Harper? We talk on the phone once a week and you don't tell me..." says I, all fake-angry, teasing my best friend a little bit in a friendly way.

"I wanted to surprise you, Alex." says Harper as she giggle a little in her typical cute way.

"It was a really good surprise, Harps. Things are sure not the same around good old Waverly Place." says I.

"Wanna go out and have a drink with me tonight, Alex?" says Harper.

"Sure, Harps!" says I with a smile.

Now I look at Harper's outfit for a while. Her clothes are more like mine now and not as weird as they used to be when we were teenagers.

"How's Mason and Bella doin'...?" says Harper.

"Never better! We have a good life, Harper." says I.

"Good!" says Harper.

"I've got a little something for you." says I as I pull out my wand and flick it. A silver necklace appear in my hand. "This one's for you, Harps. It's a one of a kind necklace I found in China last year."

I hand Harper the necklace.

"Awww, Alex! It's very pretty!" says Harper as she put on the necklace.

"It look really cute on you, Harps." says I.

"Thanks soo much, Alexandra!" says Harper.

"You're so sweet, Harps." says I as I give Harper a hug again.

"So are you, Alex." says Harper with a soft girly voice.

A few days later when I fly back home on my flying carpet, in my bag I have a book about ancient Rome that I bought in Harper's shop and that I'm gonna give to Mason on his birthday and a t-shirt from Max's sandwich-shop that I'm gonna give to my daughter Bella and a painting from the art-store for myself.

**The End.**


End file.
